Gun Wiki:Policies
Policies are guidelines and rules regarding the wiki, its content and its users. All users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow these policies. However, all policies can be changed, and you can use the talk page to suggest and discuss changes. This does not contain every possible rule; so common sense, mutual respect and general good behaviour take priority. User Policies All Editors are Equal All users on are equal. This has a number of implications: *Nobody can "win" an argument by claiming to be older or more experienced. If there is a disagreement over content, you should provide evidence to figure out the correct answer. *Administrators and other staff are only here to help keep the wiki in good working order, they are not automatically correct, and they must stick to the rules like all other users. *All users must follow policy, and cannot get special treatment for any reason. The only situation where users may seem to not be equal is where their access to this wiki is removed (blocked) due to disciplinary action. However, just because they have been blocked does not mean everything they have done is wrong (although it might be), and users should treat their edits with the same respect as other editors (unless it is definitely spam). Assume Good Faith Assume that when an editor makes an edit, it was to help the wiki, not to damage it. The reason for this policy is because All Editors are Equal, and you must not assume that new editors are vandals, or that you know better than them. For example, if a user empties a page, you should assume it was an accident or test rather than a deliberate act of . You can correct the edit, and ask the user to be more careful next time, and even show them where the Sandbox is. You should not tell off or shout at the user. *If a user removes content from a page, assume it is an accident or test *If a user breaks a page layout or complex template, assume it was an accident *If a user adds incorrect information, assume that they believe it is correct, and discuss it on the talk page to figure out what the content should say *If a user adds a small or useless piece of content, do not instantly delete it *If a user makes a number of spelling/grammar errors, assume it is an accident and correct the content If you are sure that a user made a non-constructive or incorrect edit, then feel free to correct it. If there is a disagreement, you should use talk pages to explain yourself and give others opportunity to do the same. You must work together with the rest of the community to come to a consensus on the correct content for this wiki. This can avoid problems and prevent arguments from escalating. Remember to be patient with newcomers. They may not know how to edit a wiki or what's supposed to be added as content. Behavior Users should remember that All Editors are Equal and maintain appropriate levels of behavior and respect at all times. Offensive language and behavior When disagreeing with another user, you should be respectful even if you disagree with what they are saying. You should work to reach a compromise rather than argue or try to force them to agree with you. You should never resort to personal insults or offensive language. This includes any racist, sexist or homophobic behavior or language. Offensive comments and personal attacks will be dealt with seriously. This policy also applies to users who are spammers or trolls. Just because someone misbehaves does not mean you the right to insult them or use offensive language. Many offensive words are common, and you may be used to them. However, it is never acceptable to swear at other users, call them names, or use vulgarities in an offensive way. Swear words should not be used in articles, and excessive use will be curbed. Don't feed the trolls Quite often, the aim of a harmful user is to disrupt the wiki and its users. These users are known as "trolls," and they often post controversial, offensive or irrelevant messages, aiming to generate an emotional response from editors. In any situation editors must be respectful - even if the user is a spammer or a troll. No matter how much damage the unconstructive edits or flame wars may have caused, all that is necessary is to block the user and move on. Attacking such trolls or vandals usually encourages them to come back for more. Remember, they thrive on disruption, and seeing users upset and panicking is what they want. Blocking policy Blocking is the method by which administrators technically prevent users from editing . Blocks may be applied to user accounts, to IP addresses, and to ranges of IP addresses, for either a definite or an indefinite time. A blocked user can continue to access this wiki, but is unable to edit any page, except (in most cases) their own user talk page. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to the Gun Wiki, not to punish users. Any user may report disruption and ask administrators to consider blocking a disruptive account or IP address. If editors feel they have been improperly blocked, they can ask for the decision to be reviewed. Administrators are able to "unblock" a user when they feel the block is unwarranted or no longer appropriate. On Gunpedia, we have a simple blocking policy. You have one chance before you are temporarily banned, which is not that hard to blow, because there are only five rules on Gunpedia: # Don't . # Respect the other users. # Do not post any image, text, or link that is illegal in the United States or Internationally. # Follow the wikia content rules. # No sockpuppetry (abusing multiple accounts for voting or other such things). Category:Policy __NOEDITSECTION__